


Golden Years

by miyasfour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluffy Ending, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Past Lives, Promises
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyasfour/pseuds/miyasfour
Summary: Os anos dourados continuavam, para a alegria de Kiyoomi. Sua vida nunca mais fora triste e pacata, muito pelo contrário, ela se tornou feliz e barulhenta até demais.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Então, eu decidi escrever isso porque faz um tempo que essa história está na minha cabeça e somente agora tive a coragem de escrevê-la. É a minha primeira vez postando algo para o fandom e universo de Haikyuu!!, por esse motivo peço que ignorem caso não esteja perfeito ou que tenha erros, juro que revisei tudo mais de vinte vezes e ainda me sinto insegura sobre isso! Enfim, caso alguém leia, por favor, faça uma boa leitura e te vejo nas notas finais!

O que é o amor? Bom, para a maioria das pessoas essa palavra significa coisas bonitas e marcantes, mas para Kiyoomi era algo mais complexo, algo como quase impossível de se sentir novamente, tendo em vista suas decepções amorosas e desgaste emocional, pode-se dizer que ele jamais se apaixonaria outra vez... 

Isso era o que ele pensava. 

Miya Atsumu, uma pessoa de energia infinita e um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol, entrou na vida de Kiyoomi sem pedir licença, o invadiu, coloriu as páginas de sua vida com cores vívidas e o ensinou amar novamente. Atsumu, ou Tsum, como Kiyoomi o chamava, fez com que o moreno se sentisse amado e seguro em seus braços por muitos anos. Anos dourados, como Kiyoomi gostava de dizer. 

Eles viajaram para muitos lugares em seus 19 anos juntos, possuíam carimbos de vários países em seus passaportes. Fotos, vídeos, lembrancinhas, memórias quentes costumavam fazer parte dos anos dourados ao lado de Atsumu. O loiro tirou todas as angústias de seu amado, o fez feliz como ninguém mais poderia fazer. Segurava suas mãos durante os filmes terror, não que Kiyoomi tivesse medo, mas Tsum nunca iria assumir o seu. "Omi-kun, suas mãos são tão macias que eu não consigo deixá-las soltas por um segundo sequer", essa era sua desculpa de sempre, mas Kiyoomi sabia que seu amado morria de medo de qualquer coisa. 

Ao completarem 20 anos juntos, sendo 17 de casamento, decidiram que teriam filhos. Passou pela mente de Kiyoomi que esse seria um grande passo e uma enorme responsabilidade para ambos, por esse motivo, ele decidiu se aposentar do vôlei e logo em seguida Atsumu fez o mesmo a fim de dedicar-se 100% aos seus filhos. Ao longo dos anos conseguiram equilibrar casamento e carreira apenas por trabalharem juntos no mesmo time, mas concordaram que não conseguiriam manter a mesma rotina tendo bebês para cuidarem. Além de que já haviam passado dos 40, a aposentadoria viria logo de qualquer forma, apenas adiantaram. 

Após um ano e várias tentativas de fertilização in vitro por barriga de aluguel, finalmente, os bebês estavam chegando. Sim, bebês, no plural. Com medo de não conseguirem novamente, o médico concordou em implantar três embriões na mulher, sendo que os três vingaram. Foi um choque de início, para eles e para a mulher, mas uma felicidade imensa para ambos, lógico que a idade dela havia influenciado para o sucesso, era graças a ela e seu esforço em ajudar os novos amigos que fizera. 

O parto fora tranquilo, a cirurgia foi um sucesso e o casal estava presente lá o tempo todo, mesmo que Kiyoomi estivesse prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento devido ao procedimento feito na cesariana. Ele achava um absurdo cortar a mulher sete vezes e ainda enfiar vários metais em sua barriga, que ele não sabia para o que serviam, para realizar um parto. Para ele, aquilo parecia tortura, mas queria estar ali para a chegada dos seus filhos. Não tinham escolhido nomes e optaram por saber o sexo apenas no nascimento deles. Duas meninas e um menino. Kiyoomi e Atsumu estavam chorando pelo milagre da vida ter acontecido diante de seus olhos. Seguiram com os médicos pediatras para uma outra sala onde fariam exames nos bebês para terem certeza que estava tudo certo. Enquanto realizavam o procedimento, o casal os observava de longe e cochichando entre si. 

— Omi-kun... o que você acha de Yume? - O loiro entrelaçou seu braço no de Kiyoomi e encostou seu rosto no ombro do maior. Suspirava apaixonado olhando seus filhos, mesmo que esses estivessem chorando. Kiyoomi o observava de soslaio com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Yume, Aina e... Haru. - O casal pronunciou o último nome em uníssono, os fazendo rir em seguida. Atsumu virou o rosto e depositou um beijo singelo no ombro do amado, o único som presente ali era de seus filhos cheios de vida. Kiyoomi passou seu braço em volta de Atsumu e o trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. - Eu te amo. 

6 anos depois. 

As crianças gritavam e corriam pelo quintal enorme da casa sendo acompanhados pelos três cachorros filhotes que acabaram de ganhar do seu tio Osamu, esse que mais babava pelas crianças do que os próprios pais e mesmo que já tivesse seus próprios filhos com Rintarou, ele fazia questão de estragar as crianças levando os brinquedos que quisessem e os onigiris favoritos deles sempre que podia. 

Os quatro Miyas estavam sentados ao longe observando as crianças, Rintarou gargalhava de Kiyoomi contando as travessuras que Haru e Aina faziam com Atsumu. A mais marcante foi quando as crianças estavam fazendo noite do pijama na sala de cinema e Haru chamou por Atsumu, "papa tsum", como ele o chamava. O loiro estava cansado pelo dia exausto e não percebeu que só tinha duas crianças deitadas no futon. 

— O que foi, Haru? Precisam de algo? - Atsumu falava em meio ao bocejo e piscou várias vezes para sua vista voltar ao normal ao encarar o filho. 

— Papai, tem um monstro atrás da tela... - O mais novo disse com a voz trêmula enquanto apontava para a tela de projeção em branco e de onde estavam dava para ver uma sombra pequena usando algo em sua cabeça, Aina estava quase chorando por isso e Atsumu resolveu ver o que era para acalmar as crianças. 

Sonolento, ele não viu a sombra, respirou fundo e ao chegar perto o suficiente da tela, Yume saiu de trás da mesma e rosnou alto para Atsumu a fim de assustar o pai. Ela vestia a parte superior da fantasia do Godzilla que o tio Hajime e Tooru deram de aniversário para Haru. Não estava assustadora, chegava a ser fofa, mas como Atsumu era dramático demais e estava exausto, acabou se assustando e gritando horrorizado ao ver o bicho ocupando o lugar da cabeça da filha.

— OMI-KUUUUN - Atsumu chamou assustado pelo seu marido e um Kiyoomi ofegante chegou em questão de segundos ao lugar onde estavam, as crianças estavam gargalhando para seu pai assustado e esse se encontrava de braços cruzados e expressão séria. Yume já havia retirado a fantasia e se instalado no meio dos irmãos. Os três estavam debaixo das cobertas enquanto Atsumu andava de um lado para o outro bravo e Kiyoomi na porta rindo da situação. 

— As crianças pregaram peça em você novamente, meu amor? - Kiyoomi pressionou os lábios tentando conter a risada, que falhou miseravelmente ao ver Atsumu extremamente vermelho e bravo, mas não conseguiu manter a pose por mais tempo que o necessário, acabou caindo na risada também. 

O casal contava a história em meio a risadas e se divertiam com as memórias quentes e boas que tinham dos filhos. Histórias divertidas como essa eram comum na vida dos quatro Miyas. Os anos dourados continuavam, para a alegria de Kiyoomi. Sua vida nunca mais fora triste e pacata, muito pelo contrário, ela se tornou feliz e barulhenta até demais. 

40 anos depois. Atualmente. 

Kiyoomi abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, sabia que seria outro dia longo. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Atsumu dormindo tranquilamente, seu peito subia e descia conforme sua respiração e Kiyoomi sorriu ao vê-lo dormir. Nada tinha mudado, aquele amor ainda transbordava seu peito e mesmo que estivesse velho, aquele sentimento era de quando ainda tinha 20 anos. Ele amava Atsumu mais do que tudo e vê-lo envelhecer ao seu lado foi a maior dádiva da sua vida inteira. 

Seus filhos estavam crescidos, formados e com suas próprias famílias. Tinham nove netos e o décimo estava se formando na barriga de Yume, era seu terceiro filho. Já Haru tinha cinco filhos e Aina tinha dois e não pretendia ter mais, ela dizia que os dois valiam por mil e que com certeza havia puxado o tio Haru na infância, brincava dizendo que era consequência por pregarem peças demais nos pais. 

Já passava das 15h da tarde quando Kiyoomi finalizou a chamada com Yume, essa lhe disse que esperava um menino e que de alguma forma iria homenagear seus pais no nome da criança. Feliz com a notícia, Kiyoomi foi até a sala onde Atsumu estava sentado lendo seu jornal diário e lhe contou tudo. Os dois sorriram felizes e deram um selinho em comemoração. 

Mais tarde, por volta das 20h, Haru foi até a residência de seus pais e adentrou sem se pronunciar, encontrou Kiyoomi assistindo ao jornal e lhe fez uma surpresa pulando em sua frente como antigamente fazia. O mais velho se assustou levemente e deram risada no fim de tudo. Atsumu não estava na sala, então Haru se sentou em sua poltrona, logo recebendo um olhar afiado de seu pai. 

— Desculpe, papa, mas a poltrona dele é confortável. - Haru levantou suas mãos em sinal de rendição e Kiyoomi desviou o olhar, dando a entender que o filho poderia prosseguir. — Papa... Yume me disse que o senhor parou com os remédios. Por quê? O senhor precisa deles, sabe disso. 

Kiyoomi suspirou e relaxou em sua poltrona, desviou o olhar para o corredor que dava acesso às demais peças da casa e viu Atsumu escorado na parede escutando a conversa dos dois na sala, soltou uma risada baixa e voltou a encarar seu filho. 

— Eu não preciso deles, estou bem assim e já fazem cinco anos. Eu consigo lidar. - Disse sorrindo, um sorriso que escondia tristeza e Haru sabia disso, só não queria confrontar seu pai outra vez e decidiu internamente que conversaria com suas irmãs sobre isso. 

Mudaram de assunto, conversaram sobre o time atual de vôlei e sobre as olimpíadas se aproximando. Ficaram horas conversando, Kiyoomi não se sentia solitário com aquela companhia maravilhosa, mas sabia que Atsumu sentia sua falta na cama e assim que seu filho foi embora, partiu para o quarto ficar com seu amado. 

— Você demorou... - Atsumu se pronunciou ao sentir a presença de Kiyoomi na cama. Seu marido não disse nada, apenas o abraçou fortemente por trás e assim dormiram. 

Alguns meses depois. 

Yume teve um grande e saudável menino, o qual nomeou de Atsuomi em homenagem aos pais que tanto amava. Aina havia levado seu pai para a maternidade no horário de visitas e o deixou a sós com sua filha e neto, todas as outras pessoas esperavam na recepção apenas para lhes dar privacidade naquele momento tão único. Yume segurava o bebê em seus braços sentada na cama de hospital, Kiyoomi se aproximou da filha e lhe deu um olhar orgulhoso, segurou seu braço e o acariciou. 

— Me lembro quando você nasceu, eu faltava desmaiar na sala de parto e seu pai chorava como um bebê. - Ele sussurrou com medo de acordar o pequeno garotinho, uma lágrima já rolava por sua bochecha e sorria de orelha a orelha. - Posso segurá-lo? 

Yume nada disse, apenas assentiu e com todo cuidado do mundo entregou o pequeno ao seu pai, esse que ainda se lembrava de como segurar um bebê e o ajeitou em seus braços carinhosamente. Observou cada detalhe do seu rosto e percebeu o quão parecido ele era com sua filha, sentiu uma paz tomar conta da sua alma, como se há anos não sentisse algo parecido. Uma calmaria o inundou no momento que seu neto abriu os olhos. Tão pequeno, olhos baixos e sem definição de cor. Mas Kiyoomi sentia em seu âmago que conhecia aquele olhar e paralisou por um instante encarando a criança. Ele não estava acreditando, não queria acreditar. Era ele. Ele estava ali e podia sentir seu coração ferver. Kiyoomi se perdeu em seus pensamentos, memórias e emoções, tudo paralisou enquanto ambos se encaravam. Aquele bebê inocente não sabia de nada naquele momento, mas Kiyoomi tinha a certeza que ele era a reencarnação de Atsumu. Ele estava cumprindo a promessa deles. 

Uma memória de seu casamento passou pela sua cabeça, ambos no altar trocando votos quando Atsumu lhe fez a promessa, uma frase tão simples e com um significado gigante.

"A vida é muito curta para te amar só em uma. Prometo te encontrar na próxima." 

Kiyoomi saiu de seus devaneios e aproximou o rosto do pequeno, depositou um beijo em sua testa e sorriu. 

— Prometo te encontrar também. - Sussurrou e não tardou a devolver o neto para a filha, essa que o encarava com um enorme carinho ao pegar o bebê de volta. — Obrigado, Yume. Tenho certeza que seu pai teria adorado conhecer o pequeno Atsuomi. 

— Eu sei, papa. Tenho certeza que ele está feliz agora, onde quer que esteja. - A mulher proferiu as últimas palavras com um tom baixo, deixando evidente seu pesar ao dar um meio sorriso para o pai tão sorridente. 

As horas passaram voando, Kiyoomi aproveitou muito o dia com seus filhos, comemorando a vinda do bebê como sempre faziam, quem inventou essa pequena tradição foi Atsumu com a vinda do primeiro neto, filho de Haru. Naquele dia, a família toda estava reunida e bebiam e comiam de tudo para celebrar aquela vida. Ele até mesmo deu um discurso para a nora querida a agradecendo por suportar seu filho e por ter lhe dado um neto tão lindo. Todos se divertiram naquele dia. 

No final da noite, Aina deixou seu pai em casa e se despediu com um abraço apertado ao sair da residência, o encheu de beijos nas bochechas e segurou seu rosto entre as palmas tão macias. 

— Eu te amo, papa. Volto amanhã cedo para tomar café com o senhor. Tenta tomar seu remédio novamente, por favor, e se cuida, ok? - Seu olhar transbordava preocupação pelo pai, Kiyoomi segurou as mãos de sua filha e beijou o dorso de cada uma suavemente com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Hoje eu tive o melhor dia da minha vida nos últimos seis anos. Estou bem, não preciso daquele remédio. E se eu o ver novamente, eu vou conseguir lidar outra vez, minha filha. Não se preocupe com seu velho pai. Agora vá para casa, meus netos precisam da mãe deles. - Ele deu outro abraço na filha e a esperou partir para entrar novamente. 

Ao trancar a porta, se virou para a escada e lá estava ele. Atsumu o encarava no pé da escada e passou a andar até Kiyoomi, esse que andava para o outro lado da sala a fim de colocar um disco na vitrola, logo um som suave de uma música clássica começou a tocar, apenas o instrumental. Atsumu sabia o que ele queria e se posicionou para tirá-lo para dançar, se curvando levemente e estendendo a destra na direção de Kiyoomi. 

— Me concede essa dança, Miya Kiyoomi? - Atsumu o questionou, mesmo já sabendo sua resposta. Kiyoomi segurou em sua mão e colocou seu braço livre no ombro de Atsumu, fazendo o marido segurar em sua cintura para dançarem. 

— Só não pisa no meu pé com os seus dois pés esquerdos como fez em nosso casamento, Miya Atsumu. - Kiyoomi se pronunciou num tom provocativo, fazendo com que Atsumu desse uma gargalhada gostosa de se ouvir, Kiyoomi não se aguentou e o acompanhou. 

Dançaram a noite toda com suas testas grudadas uma na outra, Kiyoomi podia sentir o calor do corpo de seu marido e aquilo lhe aquecia a alma. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos para encarar seu amado. 

— Você cumpriu sua parte da promessa, Tsum. Só... me espera um pouco, ok? Prometo cumprir a minha também. - Sussurrou próximo aos lábios de Atsumu e esse soltou um riso nasalado. 

— Eu sempre vou te esperar, Omi-kun, mas já esperei tempo o suficiente, você não acha? Aqui é solitário demais sem você. - Sua feição mudou e em seus lábios se formou um bico emburrado fazendo Kiyoomi gargalhar. 

— Você continua idiota. 

— E você ama! 

— Sim, eu amo. 

Ao terminarem a dança, desligaram todas as luzes e subiram juntos para o quarto. Kiyoomi tomou um longo banho antes de deitar na cama com Atsumu, mas assim que deitou, sentiu como se seu corpo todo relaxasse. Soltou um longo suspiro e encarou seu amado ao virar o rosto. 

— Você tem razão, Tsum. Aqui também é muito solitário sem você, sabe? Estou cansado de dançar com o seu fantasma todas as noites. Fiz isso por seis anos... está na hora de me juntar a você. 

O outro lado da cama estava vazio, tinha apenas um retrato de Atsumu em cima do travesseiro intocável. Já faziam seis anos desde a morte de Atsumu, foi algo traumatizante para Kiyoomi no começo, visto que passaram a vida juntos e nunca foram separados tão bruscamente. A morte o separou de seu amado e sequer teve a chance de se despedir, foi repentino e pegou a família inteira de surpresa. Atsumu havia falecido enquanto dormia, por motivos desconhecidos. Para confortar Kiyoomi, seu cérebro o enganou durante todo esse tempo o fazendo ver Atsumu em todos os lugares. De fato, Kiyoomi conversava com um fantasma, dançava todas as noites com um fantasma e aquilo o confortava como nenhuma outra coisa, ter Atsumu perto de si, mesmo que não fosse real, dava a sensação de paz para Kiyoomi. Essa noite eles tiveram a última dança e última conversa dessa vida. 

Kiyoomi também faleceu enquanto dormia abraçado com o travesseiro de seu amado e o retrato repousado sobre o seu coração. A causa da morte fora revelada como cardiomiopatia do estresse, mais conhecida como a síndrome do coração partido. A dor que Kiyoomi guardava finalmente cessou após tantos anos doendo como o inferno em seu interior, a perda de seu amado o fez sofrer ao ponto de seu coração partir. Agora ele estava pronto para cumprir sua parte da promessa. 

Os anos dourados finalmente chegaram ao fim, mas, nessa vida. 

22 anos depois. 

Atsuomi caminhava pelo extenso corredor da faculdade com seus livros nos braços, o garoto tinha feição séria e ar intimidante, estava tão focado em seguir em frente que não percebeu quando um garoto moreno um tanto atrapalhado esbarrou em si, fazendo seus livros caírem juntamente com o outro garoto, o deixando completamente envergonhado. 

— Me desculpe, me desculpe, por favor! Eu não o vi e como estava com pressa acabei me esbarrando em você. Me desculpe! - Ele disse rápido e ainda se atropelava nas palavras, ficou de joelhos no chão e juntou os livros de Atsuomi rapidamente. Ao se levantar, percebeu que eram quase da mesma estatura se não fosse por alguns centímetros de diferença, permitindo Atsuomi ganhar vantagem nisso. 

O garoto, ainda desconhecido por Atsuomi, o encarava com os olhos brilhando e pupilas dilatadas, havia algo familiar em seus olhos que intrigou Atsuomi. Ele estendeu seus braços para apanhar os livros e seus dedos se esbarraram levemente, causando um arrepio na espinha de ambos. 

— Me desculpe, mais uma vez... - O garoto disse em quase um sussurro, seus olhos negros ainda encaravam os castanhos do outro em sua frente, eles brilhavam como as estrelas, como se completasse a escuridão imensa dos seus. — Meu nome é Oshiro Eiko, prazer em conhecê-lo. E qual é o seu? 

— Miya Atsuomi. Prazer em conhecê-lo. - Dizer aquela frase fora estranho para Atsuomi, aquele olhar não deveria ser desconhecido por si, havia algo nele que o fazia se sentir... confortável, em casa. Sentia paz. Quando uma extrema vontade de gargalhar lhe atingiu, em seus lábios se fez presente um sorriso divertido. — Nós já nos encontramos alguma vez, Eiko-kun? - Questionou o garoto sem quebrar o olhar penetrante de ambos. 

— Talvez em outra vida, Atsu-san. 

Naquela noite, mais uma vez, as estrelas encontraram a imensidão escura do céu para fazer companhia para a tão solitária Lua. A promessa de Atsumu e Kiyoomi estava se cumprindo, dando o primeiro pontapé naquele dia com o encontro de dois jovens que possuíam uma vida inteira juntos pela frente. Na mesma noite, as almas de Atsumu e Kiyoomi finalmente encontraram a paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Você que chegou até aqui, muito obrigada pela leitura, fico feliz que tenha lido tudo! Isso é muito especial para mim. Caso tenha gostado, pode comentar ou me chamar na dm do twitter, @godaimetsun. Talvez eu faça outra pequena história novamente e sempre estou falando sobre no twitter, então se atente a isso se gostou de algo meu, também pode me falar de quem quer que eu faça e eu darei tudo de mim para escrever algo. Mais uma vez, obrigada!


End file.
